


The sun will shine on us again

by FanWarriors_19



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Everybody Lives, Happy Ending, One Shot, Tony Stark Lives
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: OS. - Et si, à la place de Tony, c'était Thor qui avait claqué des doigts pour mettre fin au règne de terreur de Thanos ? Fin alternative d'Endgame.[Isa'ralia Faradien]
Series: One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014255
Kudos: 6





	The sun will shine on us again

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**The sun will shine on us again**

\- Je suis… inévitable, lâcha Thanos en levant la main droite.

\- Et je suis… le fils d’Odin, répliqua Thor en lui montrant qu’il avait récupéré les Pierres et que celles-ci s’étaient naturellement arrangées sur sa main.

Sous le regard épouvanté du Titan Fou, le Dieu de la Foudre claqua des doigts.

La douleur, brutale et lancinante, ne lui fit pour autant pas perdre de vue son objectif. Il était déterminé. Il fit disparaître l’armée ennemie en poussière, mais aussi, son esprit s’attarda sur le funeste sort d’Asgard.

Le pouvoir ultime des Pierres consuma littéralement son bras droit, mais il tint bon. La douleur lui fit perdre toute notion du temps, alors, il sursauta lorsqu’il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule gauche. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit le regard inquiet de Tony.

\- C’est terminé, fit Stark. Ils sont tous en train de partir en cendres. On a gagné.

Thor relâcha sa respiration, esquissa un faible sourire satisfait, et bascula lourdement en arrière, exténué. Tony le retint tant bien que mal, et Steve se porta immédiatement à son secours. Sa force décuplée par le Sérum lui permit de traîner l’Asgardien à l’abri, contre un débris quelconque.

\- Thanos ne semble pas disparaître avec les autres, remarqua Tony.

En effet, le Titan défait restait assis à sa place, immobile, ruminant probablement la victoire qui lui était passée sous le nez.

\- C’est normal, murmura Thor avec difficulté. Je ne l’ai pas inclus. Je l’ai laissé à la merci de ses filles adoptives. J’ai déjà eu ma vengeance, il est temps qu’elles aient la leur.

À travers ses yeux entrouverts et son regard embrouillé, il vit l’arrivée de Brunnhilde et de l’ami de Steve, Bucky.

\- Mon roi ! s’exclama la Valkyrie en accourant vers lui.

\- On dirait que vous êtes sur le marché pour les prothèses de bras, commenta plus simplement Barnes. Je connais un gars, si vous voulez.

Steve donna un coup de poing amical dans l’épaule de chair de son ami.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir, n’est-ce pas ? poursuivit Brunnhilde avec une tension certaine dans la voix.

Il regarda son amie inquiète, et tenta de la rassurer avec un sourire.

\- Nous allons tous nous en sortir, souffla-t-il. Toute Asgard.

Brunnhilde le considéra comme s’il avait perdu la raison, en même temps que son bras.

\- Heimdall… ouvre le Bifröst, marmonna Thor, conscient que cela ne ferait qu’ajouter davantage à la confusion de ses amis.

Un instant plus tard, le mythique pont arc-en-ciel relia la Terre à une Asgard ressuscitée. Brunnhilde se releva d’un bond, n’osant y croire. Du rayon lumineux, émergèrent Heimdall et Loki, suivis de plusieurs Asgardiens transportant une civière.

Cette apparition fit son petit effet parmi les Avengers. Nombreux furent ceux qui se regroupèrent pour voir le cortège inattendu avancer vers le dieu blessé. Heimdall inclina respectueusement la tête devant son souverain, et Loki se précipita vers lui.

\- Nous allons te soigner, mon frère, dit-il en s’agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Tu as combattu vaillamment. Je t’avais bien dit que le soleil brillerait de nouveau sur nous, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

\- Tu parles toujours trop, mon frère, sourit Thor.

De son bras valide, il étouffa toute réplique en serrant Loki contre lui.

**Author's Note:**

> C’est à se demander comment personne, chez Marvel, n’a pu avoir l’idée de ressusciter Asgard avec les Pierres...


End file.
